gabes_pokemon_adventures_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabrielle
Gabrielle is the 10-year-old main protagonist of Gabe's Pokemon Adventures. She is the daughter of Kathy and the younger sister of Greg. She is friends with: Crystal, Erika, Katrese, Annie, Cilan, Mimi, Ray, Lillie, and Bridget Elm. Her partner Pokemon is Pik male Pikachu. Her first PokeDex was Yellow. Her current PokeDex is a Yellow RotomDex. Her Digivice is a Gold-Yellow D-7. She is partnered with Renamon. Biography Gabrielle was born on February 29, 2004. She is the youngest of two children having a younger brother. Her father is never seen or mentioned. She lived with her mother and older brother, Greg. Her mother, Kathy raised her and Greg. When Greg turned 10, he left for Unova. Gabrielle stayed with her mother until she turned 10. Her family has a pet cat named Angus who belongs to her mother. History Kanto After she turned 10, Gabrielle set off on her Pokemon journey with her starter Pokemon, Char, a male Charmander given to her by Professor Oak. Gabrielle caught Pidge female Pidgey, Ratta male Rattata, Catty female Caterpie, Pik male Pikachu, and Eve female Eevee. Gabrielle met up with Team Rocket who attempted to steal her Pokemon and their boss: Giovanni. But she thwarted their evil plans. After winning the Pokemon League, Gabrielle left Ratta, Pidge, and Catty at Professor Oak's Lab and took Char who had evolved into an Charmeleon, Pik and Eve with her to Johto. She briefly visited her mother before setting off. Johto After Gabrielle arrived in Johto, she was greeted by Professor Elm who had offered her a starter Pokemon from Johto thinking she was a new trainer from Johto. But Gabrielle told him no and Professor Elm offered to give Gabrielle a tour of his lab. Gabrielle met 8-year-old Bridget Elm, Professor Elm's daughter and only child. She learned that Professor Elm had a wife named Virginia who had passed away greatly upsetting Bridget. Gabrielle helped Bridget catch a troublesome Totodile who was supposed to go to a new trainer to be Tobias in A Team of Five. She helped cure Celia's Cyndaquil of its illness and received a female Cyndaquil from Professor Elm as a thanks for helping Celia. Gabrielle befriended a wild female Chikorita who was briefly stolen by Team Rocket for Jessie, but was rescued by Gabrielle and Chikorita chose Gabrielle as its new trainer. Gabrielle met Tobias who helped her rescue Pik, Eve, Cynthia female Cyndaquil that Professor Elm had given her and Chika newly-caught Chikorita from Team Rocket who had plotted to steal them for their boss along with Tobias's male Totodile and Char. Gabrielle competed in her first gym battle against Falkner. During her gym battle, Eve evolved into Espeon. During an attempt to steal Char, it evolved into Charizard to protect its trainer from Team Rocket. Gabrielle met and made new friends. She even protected Bridget from Team Rocket. Gabrielle competed in the Johto League and won. After her journey in Johto was over, Gabrielle set off for Hoenn. Hoenn Gabrielle's Cyndaquil, Cynthia stayed with Gabrielle for sixteen episodes, but after catching Azaura, her female Azurill,, Gabrielle sent Cynthia back to Professor Oak's Lab so she could carry Azurill on her team. Team Rocket attempted to steal Gabrielle's Pokemon many times. Gabrielle befriended Sarah, May's younger twin sister and May, a 10-year-old Pokemon trainer. Gabrielle helped May rescue her Torchic. Gabrielle had a rivlary with Ray, a boy who mistreated and bullied Pokemon and whom had abandoned Mud. would forgive him in Kalos and would become friends with him. Gabrielle's Mudkip, Mud evolved into Marshtomp during the series. After winning the Hoenn league, Gabrielle sent Skit and Azaura back to Professor Oak's Lab and traveled to Sinnoh. Sinnoh Gabrielle took a boat to Sinnoh. She met up with her best friend whom she had known when she was little, Crystal who had been searching for Gabrielle. Gabrielle met Crystal's male Bulbasaur, Crystal's male Eevee, and Crystal's male Vulpix whom Team Rocket attempted to steal along with Gabrielle's Pokemon. Gabrielle caught many new Pokemon. Gabrielle received a female Piplup from Professor Rowan. After winning the Sinnoh league, Crystal decided to stay with Gabrielle and they traveled to Unova together. Unova Gabrielle and Crystal traveled to Unova where they made a new friend in Cilan whom had decided to join the girls on their journey having a crush on Crystal. Gabrielle made friends with Iris, a wild girl who briefly traveled with them. They thwarted Team Rocket's evil plans to capture the Pokemon of Unova. Gabrielle and Cilan even rescued Crystal from Team Rocket whom had planned to turn into a slave. Gabrielle caught some new Pokemon. Gabrielle competed in the Unova league and won. After hearing about Kalos from Alexa, Cilan decided to join Gabrielle and Crystal on their journey to Kalos. Kalos Gabrielle, Crystal and Cilan arrived in Kalos where they met up with Gabrielle's other friends whom she had known since she was little: Erika and Katrese. They met up with another old friend named Annie. Gabrielle met up with Ray who had changed from a jerk into a new person. They thwarted Team Rocket's evil plans and made a new friend in Mimi who would later join them during their Alola journey. Gabrielle and the gang caught some new Pokemon and made lots of new friends. Gabrielle even competed in Pokemon Showcases to win the title of Kalos Queen, but lost to Serena who had a better performance than she did. But Serena promised Gabrielle that she would compete against her again for the title of Kalos Queen and told Gabrielle that she would win. Gabrielle competed in the Kalos League and won. Afterwards, the gang decided to journey to Alola whom Gabrielle's mother, Kathy called and told her about. Alola Gabrielle and her friends traveled to Alola where they met up with Mimi and Ray who joined them on their journey through Alola. Gabrielle received Litta female Litten as an welcome gift from Professor Kuikui. Gabrielle and her friends fought Team Skull and Team Rocket to protect Pokemon from their evil clutches. Lillie and Gabrielle's old friend, Bridget Elm who was now 10-years-old joined the gang on their journey through Alola. Pretty soon, Gabrielle and her friends decided to settle down to live in Alola and start their own families. Ray who has had a crush on Gabrielle for a long time confessed his feelings to her and they married and had four children: Gabriella oldest daughter, Raymond oldest son, Gabriel youngest son and Rani baby daughter. Digimon Crossover Gabrielle and the gang have been chosen to become Digidestined. They are given their own D-7s and partner Digimon. They fight against Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Devimon, and the Digimon Emperor aka Ken Ichijouji who attempts to turn their Pokemon and Digimon into slaves, but Gabrielle helps Ken Ichijouji become good. The gang meets Kari Kamiya and the rest of the Digidestined kids. Gabrielle develops a crush on Ken Ichijouji which makes Ray jealous. Personality Gabrielle shares some personalities with Ash Ketchum from the anime: She doesn't think before she speaks sometimes, she can be a little mean towards her friends or Pokemon, she is very protective of her Pokemon, and sometimes she can be a bully. But overall Gabrielle is sweet, caring, kind, loving, and friendly. She wants to be the best Pokemon master and she wants to be Kalos Queen. Pokemon On Hand Char♂ Char is Gabrielle's starter Pokemon. It is male. Pik♂ Pik is Gabrielle's male Pikachu. It is Gabrielle's Pokemon Partner. Litta♀ Litta was given to Gabrielle as a welcome gift from Professor Kuikui. It is female. Toge♀ Toge made its debut in The Lost Togedemaru where it was being harassed by Team Skull. But it was rescued by Gabrielle and the gang. It was revealed to be female. Digimon Renamon♀ Renamon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Females Category:In Love Category:Digidestined Category:Pokemon Trainers